


the war room

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: love to know your opinions guys!





	the war room

**Author's Note:**

> love to know your opinions guys!

Molly climbed the stairs to Sherlock's house with heavy steps, she knew she should intervene but she really hoped she wouldn't stand between him and his plans, she tried to put John and Greg in the first line, even Mycroft couldn't put a stop to this madness, no one could.

She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before she put a wide smile on her face and entered.

"Hi sweeoOOH" she stopped at the door step with wide eyes enable to complete her sentence, John had told her how Sherlock turned 221B baker street to his own wedding –more like war- room where he planned their wedding day, but she wasn't prepare to what she saw.

Sherlock divided the living room to sections; in the walls he put dozens of photos of shades of mint and peach colors with big Red Cross on some of them, next to them photos of bridemaids dresses and different suits styles with different colors, the floor held over twenty napkins each one folded differently than the other, the wedding cake topper wasn't neglected in this weird meeting as she stopped counting at number twenty four, she ignored the flowers corners so she wouldn't lose her mind over the view of them.

The only missing thing was her fiancé, as she heard him shouting over the phone in the kitchen.

"The sample you served to us was in one word a disaster, if you couldn't balance the taste of strawberry and vanilla in a small simple sample, how can I trust you to bake our four tier wedding cake, you sir deserve only one word from me and the word is FIRED" he said the last word while entering the living room to find Molly standing in the middle of it, looking to him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"Hi sweetie" he said casually with a smile after hanging up the phone, he walked to her and kissed her slightly, the only reaction she could give him is an awkward grin.

"I see now where you spend all those times, I thought you were in cases with John" she tried to say casually.

"Oh no! no time for this at all! Too many decisions to make" he said heading to the colors corner.

"But I'm sure you need to have a break from all this dull details, why don't you pick a nice case to cheer you a little" she walked to him and touched his arm to gain his attention back; he looked to her and frowned deeply.

"Molly I'm doing this for us, I want you to have a wedding day that is described with no less than perfect" he gave her his puppy eye face.

"Sweetie I don’t need a perfect wedding" she chuckled and held his hand, "I just want to marry you, for the love of god, I would take you now and run to Gibraltar to get married!"

He looked to her with no emotions in his face at first, she believed her assuring him she really didn't care about all these silly details would put an end to all of this, but suddenly a frown began to show on his face and it turned to a childish pout, he pulled his hand from hers.

"THE HELL WE WILL!" He whined, "I won't get married every day! I want a wedding, nope, dismiss that,  I NEED A PERFECT WEDDING" He whined even more, he looked more with each second as a petulant child his mother told him he couldn't get his favorite toy.

"Now" he turned again to the corner of colors "your bridemaids' dresses color doesn't match with the flowers on the cake and we need to solve this dilemma"

"Dear lord" was only what Molly could murmur


End file.
